Your my bestfriend
by Lnzhomeskillet
Summary: No pairings, just friendship and support. What exactly does it take for Kaiba to make a friend? Apparently a couple of near death experiences, some harsh words, and alot of puking.


Seto Kaiba tapped his fingers on his office desk, irritated. He really didnt want to do this. As a matter of fact he was completely dreading the moment. He stood up from his computer chair, left his office and made his way to Mokubas room, there he found Joey playing toy soldiers with Mokuba, Thank god the mutt had been able to babysit, Seto did not want Mokuba to accompany him to the doctors.

"Joey would you mind going in the living room, I have to talk to Mokuba about something." Seto asked

"Yeah, no problem money bags." Joey said with a smile, with a hop in his step he made his way down the stairs and into the living.

Seto looked at Mokuba with a small smile on his face.

"Whats up big bro?" Mokuba asked happily

"Mokuba I have to talk to you about something very important. I went to the doctors today and the news wasnt very good."

Mokuba immediatley stopped his giddyness, the smile left his face "Whats going on Seto?" Mokuba asked worriedley.

Seto took a deep breath, shut his eyes nervously, and reopened them. "Mokuba, I have cancer, and its spreading quickly, its already spread to my lungs and heart." Seto waited, but was suprised by they way Mokuba reacted.

"So what are you just going to give up? Your Seto Freaking Kaiba! Your my BIG brother, you are invincible! Dont tell me your just going to accept death.." Mokuba yelled bitterly.

Seto stood there both in shock and shame "Theres an experimental treatment, something that they think could not only put it into remission but completley cure it. Its risky, and to be honest im scared. The cancers making me weak and i dont know if my body could handle it." Seto replied, shamed by his weakness.

"You can handle anything, your so strong, your entire life youve taken the crap lifes thrown at you and somehow used it as an advantage, you can do this Seto, im here for you, you know that. And ill always be here for you. Not even cancer can mess with the Kaibas!" Mokuba said with determined eyes.

"Your right Mokuba, but you have to be strong. Its going to be hard on the both of us, and im going to be very weak. Im going to need you and Roland to help me run Kaiba Corp." Seto explained

"Dont worry bro, we got your back!" Mokuba said.

"Thank you Mokuba, now go play, Im sure Joeys getting bored." Seto smiled. He walked down the stairs behind Mokuba _The kid thinks im a super hero, im going to hate it if i let him down. I have to be strong for Mokuba._ Seto thought to himself.

The older Kaiba walked through the living room and into the kitchen, the blonde following him with his eyes the whole way. Before entering the kitchen he stopped "Thanks for babysitting Mokuba for me Joey." And then continued on to the kitchen.

Joey quickly jumped up "Be right back Mokuba." Joey said before ruffling the little boys hair.

Joey walked into the kitchen "Hey Kaiba, I heard yalls conversation, I wasnt eves dropping I swear, Mokuba can be pretty loud yknow? But hey i just want to let you know that youve got my support too, I wont tell the group if you dont want me too. I know you dont like friendship speaches and people caring and all that, but im hear for yah." Joey said, watching the brown haired CEO rummage through the refridgerator. He didnt bother to look back at the blonde haired kid "Thanks" was all he said.

Seto had just left the doctors with a goodybag full of new experimental medicine, he had to take 10 pills every day 5 in the morning, 5 at night. This wouldnt be a problem except for the fact that the pills made him puke his pretty little guts up. Joey had gladly babysat Mokuba for Seto while he went to the doctors.

He pulled up to the Kaiba mansion and entered to see Mokuba and Joey sleeping on the couch, cuddling. Joey sucking his thumb. Seto couldnt help but chuckle. He went into the kitchen and pulled out the bottles. There were five different bottle, for each pill. He grabbed a glass of water and downed them wanting to get it over with. He hated medicine.

15 minutes passed and Seto began to feel the pills kick in, just like chemo. He ran into the bathroom, and puked up everything hed eaten that morning and more, he was in there for about ten minutes taking small breathes between barfing episodes so he wouldnt pass out. The door opened, Seto couldnt look behind him unless he wanted to get puke on the floor. He felt a cold cloth on his forehead. Joey held the cloth to his forehead, also rubbing it through his hair. Finally the throwing up subsided. Seto crumpled against the side of the bath tub completely worn out. Joey flushed the toilet, put the seat down and sat there watching Kaiba take better control of his breathing, slowly but surley calming himself down. The tough, corporate, asshole was at his lowest point, too exhausted to put on his hard mask that he always wore.

Joey didnt care though, he still had alot of respect for Seto. After becoming kind of a permanent babysitter to Mokuba, The young boy had grown to trust Joey, and had told him all about their past, or at least what Seto had told him about it. Mokuba had trouble remembering from being so young. Seto was the one who endured all of the pain and suffering. From watching his mother die giving birth to Mokuba, To seeing his fathers body in the casket after the horrific car accident. To being abused physically and mentally by Gozaburo, if he was anything, he was strong. And Joey knew that. You couldnt see past the tough guy mask that Seto had always put on, but Joey knew that behind it was just a 17 year old kid who had given up on trying to get a break, and had accepted the fact hed never have a childhood, and that hed always have to fight for everything in his life.

Joey hated even thinking about it, honestly he felt so much pity for Seto. Joey wanted to be there for him so maybe he could just have even a couple minutes to think of himself for once. But it seemed virtually impossible. No matter what, life always seemed to throw something new and shitty right at Seto Kaiba. He was a 40 year old man trapped in a 17 year olds body. Every problem aging him even more, his youth slipping.

Seto looked up at Joey "Thanks" was all he said, he rose from the floor and began washing his mouth out, and brushing his teeth_ this is going to be hard and painful _Seto thought to himself.

"So what are the chances that this will even work?" Joey asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Theres a 9% chance that it will have any effect on the cancer at all." Seto replied plainly, you could see in his stone cold blue eyes that hope was slim. "Cmon money bags, lets go get some lunch or something, after the naseau subsides your gonna be pretty hungry considering your breakfast just went down the toilet and all." Joey said trying to make light of a bad situation.

Seto nodded in agreement "Ill go wake up Mokuba." Seto left the bathroom. He wasnt in the mood to get all dressed up, he was tired, depressed, and at the moment felt pretty hopeless. He wore some stylish but comfortable blue jeans and a white undershirt. The three got into Setos car. "I want waffles, lots of waffles." Kaiba explained. "Waffle house then? Hows that sound Mokuba?" Joey asked. "Yay Waffles!" Mokuba relpied happily.

Months passed. Joey had pretty much moved in to help more, he hadnt told anybody about the cancer, It wasnt his story to tell. But suprisingly the medicine did seem to take some sort of affect. For one the puking got easier to control to the point that Seto would just feel a bit naseauted and sleepy. Joey was sitting on the couch, waiting for Kaiba to get back from his check up for any news that these pills may be working. He saw the yellow Corvette pull into the driveway and watched as Seto walked towards the house and opened the door.

Joey was sitting on the couch acting as if he was completely calm, even though he was rather anxious to hear the news.

Seto walked in and sat down next to Joey, for a moment there was silence, Seto had a blank look on his face watching as Joey threw down with some Zombies in his video game, then a paused screen. "So.. whats the news?" Joey asked worried and hopeful.

"Its gone.." Seto said blankly

"Its.. its gone?" Joey said almost completely shocked.

"No sign that it was ever there, it worked.. I dont have cancer anymore." Kaiba smiled, something that Joey hadnt seen much, but had grown to appreciate, the guy had a great smile.

"Thats great!" Joey said practically tackling Seto to the couch with a hug. "It sucks though, cause i guess im not needed anymore huh?" Joey said pulling himself together and sitting back up.

"Well I mean you dont have to go. Ive been looking for a roomate and Mokuba loves the hell out of you." Seto explained not wanting him to go "Your my bestfriend, something that I havent had since I was a kid. Itd suck without you." Seto said smiling slightly embarrassed.

"Well then its settled, Im stayin." Joey laughed, as they both picked up a controller and fought there way through a Zombie apocolypse.


End file.
